Fallout 76 patch 1.2.1.32
Fallout 76: Patch 11.5 notes – August 1, 2019 We're releasing Patch 11.5 today, which includes the new Meat Week Seasonal Event (available until August 8) as well as a number of bug fixes. Read on to catch the full list of patch notes for today's update. Patch highlights * Meat Week Seasonal Event: Until August 8, claim Prime Meat from Primal Cuts Events and bring it to Grahm's Meat-Cook Event to earn Legendary Scrips. Help Grahm throw a successful Meat-Cook, and you'll receive some special loot, too! * Rock Out! Tune in to Appalachia Radio to catch the cover of “Ring of Fire” from the Nuclear Winter trailer. Patch version Download sizes for this update will be approximately 6 GB for consoles and 1.5 GB for PC. * PC: 1.2.1.32 * PS4: 1.2.1.32 * Xbox: 1.2.1.32 Please Note: An issue currently affecting the Bethesda.net launcher is causing patch download sizes on PC to appear much larger than they are. This is a visual issue only, and the actual size of the patch is as mentioned above. New seasonal event: Meat Week Grahm is hosting a barbeque for all his human friends during the Meat Week Seasonal Event, and you're invited! However, he's going to need a whole lot of meat and a few helping hands to make sure everyone has a great time and can eat their fill. Meat Week starts today at 12:00 p.m. EDT, lasts until 12:00 p.m. EDT on August 8, and is made up of two separate but related events: Primal Cuts and Grahm's Meat-Cook. Primal Cuts event * Prime Beasts are on the prowl, and cuts of meat from these creatures make for some of the finest barbeque fare a friendly Super Mutant could ask for. ** You'll receive some Prime Meat every time you complete a Primal Cuts Event. Bring it to Grahm's Meat-Cook Event and add it to the grill for a special reward. * Three Primal Cuts Event locations will appear on the Map simultaneously about every 15 minutes. ** Difficulty is tuned differently at each location so that adventurers of all levels can join the hunt for Prime Beasts. Grahm's Meat-Cook event * Grahm's got his hands full manning the grill all week long at his Meat-Cook Event, which begins every hour in the Forest region. ** Join other Meat-Cook attendees to complete various activities that will ensure everyone has a blast, like playing musical instruments, roasting meat, and putting out fires, among others. ** If the Meat-Cook is a success, you'll receive some barbeque-themed rewards. The better the party, the higher your chances at better loot. * Remember to place any Prime Meat you've collected on the grill, and Grahm will give you a few Legendary Scrips as a “thank you” for your efforts. Primal Cuts and Grahm's Meat-Cook can be repeated as often as they're available on the Map. Revisit them regularly to maximize your rewards during Meat Week. Sound * Radio: The cover of “Ring of Fire” from the Nuclear Winter trailer has been added to the Appalachia Radio playlist. Bug fixes Art and graphics * Animation: The Cardinal Windchime now animates correctly when placed. * Graphics: Lightning visual effects that appear when activating Pylons during the Encryptid Event no longer appear on the player's screen. * Power Armor: The Elder rank Brotherhood of Steel Power Armor Paint has received an updated paint job, featuring a more metallic finish. * Power Armor: Added an Officer insignia to the Officer rank Brotherhood of Steel Power Armor Paint. * Textures: While wearing the Nuka Girl Rocketsuit, the character's midriff no longer displays texture issues. C.A.M.P., crafting, and workshops * Fertilizer Producers: No longer consume more C.A.M.P. budget than intended. * Billboard: Lengthened the legs of the Billboard so they appear to sink into the ground when placed on sloped terrain. Items * Headwear: The Wasteland Trapper Mask now correctly offers resistance to environmental hazards. * Minigun: Applying the Chrome Plating Minigun Paint now correctly adds “Chrome” to the Minigun's name in menus. * Power Armor: The Hellfire Power Armor Paint's Headlamp no longer appears to the side of the helmet when activated. * Power Armor: Headlamp lights no longer appear near the player's feet when using a Power Armor Paint in Adventure Mode that was unlocked by ranking-up in Nuclear Winter. * Power Armor: The Inspect menu now correctly displays the selected item when inspecting items equipped to a Power Armor Chassis. * Power Armor: Addressed a rare issue that could prevent a player from exiting Power Armor on level terrain. Nuclear Winter * Enemies: Fixed an issue that could cause a ghoul to spawn inside an inaccessible building in Sutton. * Weapons: The Cowboy Perk now correctly increases Laser Auto Pistol damage when equipped. Performance and stability * Stability: Implemented an improvement for server stability. Sound * Vending Machines: Music will no longer play when attempting to access a Vending Machine that's currently in use by another player. User interface * Atomic Shop: Fixed an issue preventing PC players in China, Latin America, and Taiwan from purchasing Atoms. * Atomic Shop: On PC, the “Confirm” button that appears when inspecting an item in the Atomic Shop can now be clicked to purchase that item. * Atomic Shop: Fixed an issue that could prevent the Atomic Shop from visually updating when switching categories after entering the Atomic Shop from locations other than the Main Menu. * Notifications: When attempting to assign an item to a Vending Machine or Fermenter that is full, an error message will now appear to indicate that the item could not be assigned. Category:Fallout 76 patches